


out of my limit

by karasunonolibero



Series: daisuga week 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Suga, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Daichiswearshe doesn't hate his job.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: daisuga week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543168
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	out of my limit

**Author's Note:**

> title from [out of my limit by 5 seconds of summer](https://youtu.be/lIQr2CAhMEw) (i've been using a lot of 5sos lyrics for titles for this series...oops)
> 
> DAY 6:  
**fashion** / history

Daichi wouldn’t say he _hates_ his job. In fact, he knows at least seven people who would _kill_ to work on the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. Who wouldn’t want to get paid to be around attractive women in lingerie?

Daichi, that’s who.

Not that there’s anything wrong with them. They’re perfectly fine ladies. But he’s just trying to keep things running smoothly and yet he can’t turn anywhere without being smacked in the face by a wing.

He spits a feather out of his mouth and taps his headset. “I need Suga in hair and makeup, _now_!” he barks. It’s already hectic back here, with models and production crew all running this way and that. The last thing he needs is a wild goose chase for a musical guest who can’t stick to a schedule—

Three things happen at once. Daichi gets another wing to the face, someone screams, “Sorry I’m late!” right in his face, and a blur of silver runs square into Daichi’s chest. He stumbles, catching himself on a clothing rack and almost goes down in a sea of bejeweled bras. Imagine the indignity.

But his attacker pushes away from him with light hands and a lighter laugh. “Sorry, so sorry!” he says, brushing a feather from Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi’s embarrassing first thought is that this beautiful man should be the one out there modeling. His second, more rational, thought is that he’s being extremely _rude_. “Ah, Suga!” he blurts out as he recognizes who’d run into him. Everyone knows Sugawara Koushi—or Suga, as he’s known onstage. His voice acting and singing career has brought him popularity not just in his native Japan, but in the U.S. and Europe as well.

“Usually I’m more careful, but it’s impossible to see past all these wings,” Suga’s saying with a smile.

“It’s no trouble at all,” Daichi assures him. “I was just worried about you.” Wait, no. That’s not what he meant to say. “I mean, you have to be on in ten, so I was worried you wouldn’t make it through hair and makeup in time. But you look good already. Uh, I mean—”

Suga hides a laugh behind his hand. “My personal stylist already took care of that. But it’s nice to know you think I look good, too.” And then he’s off, whisked toward the stage by an assistant.

Bokuto sneaks up behind Daichi and claps him on the shoulder. “Sawamura’s got the hots for Suga!” he hollers. But there’s no time for more teasing—backstage is too busy. Daichi’s just finished adjusting another Angel’s wings when Suga walks up to him. There’s a sheen of sweat on his face, no doubt from the bright lights of the catwalk.

“See you at the afterparty?” he says.

Daichi pauses. “Isn’t that invite-only?”

“Consider this your invite, then.” Suga winks at him and saunters off.

“You got an invite to the afterparty?” Bokuto whines. Eavesdropper. “Lucky!”

Daichi just grins. He _definitely_ doesn’t hate his job now.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
